Lika liku toko Wei Liu
by hirochiro
Summary: Suka dan duka (lebih banyak duka) Wei Liu selama menghadapi pembeli di toko bangunan dan alat listriknya.
1. Chapter 1

Toko Hoki Abadi. Toko bangunan dan alat listrik turun temurun keluarga Wei Liu. Menjual berbagai macam perlengkapan maupun peralatan dalam hal pembangunan gedung, rumah, dan lain-lain. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa, tokonya merupakan toko bangunan dan listrik paling lengkap dan terpercaya di kompleknya.

Desas-desus tersebut nyatanya bukanlah dusta. Bukti memang telah berkata bahwa toko bangunan Wei Liu paling lengkap dan klop. Apalagi ditambah penjualnya tak lain adalah anak sulung ras Chinese yang tampan dari pasangan _engkoh_ dan _nci_ legendaris. Pastinya selalu lah ramai.

Namun, yang namanya orang berjualan pasti memiliki segelintir (atau bahkan banyak) kisah tentang menghadapi para pelanggan. Salah satu yang masuk daftar menyebalkan adalah, saat kakak kelas Wei Liu yang pendek (menurutnya) bernama Fukui yang tak jadi beli selang mesin cuci.

Bukan hanya itu. Masih banyak. Dan kini akan dikisahkan satu persatu betapa Wei Liu harus selalu mengelus dada menghadapi daftar pelanggan edan di bawah ini.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. I only own the story.**

 **Warning: Multichap. Typo, pairing tidak difokuskan, fic ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atau menyesatkan. Di cerita ini seluruhnya menggunakan satuan rupiah :D Fic ini seperti lanjutan dari fic saya sebelumnya yang 'Selang mesin cuci.' Anggap saja seluruh sekolah termasuk Yosen dan Rakuzan terletak di Tokyo.. hehe. #dor.**

 **.**

 _ **Fic ini saya tulis untuk menepati request Kazu-san yang baru bisa saya penuhi. Maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa ditepati. Maafkan juga sudah menghilang beberapa minggu dari grup ;;_;;**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **1.**

"Beli."

Wei Liu terkesiap ketika mendengar sumber suara bariton yang sebelas dua belas dengan preman dari luar. Segera ia beranjak dari kursi plastik dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyantap JapanMie, "Ya, cari apa, mas?"

Manik oriental milik Wei Liu bertubrukan dengan coklat kelam di balik bingkai kacamata dari sang pembeli.

"Engkoh, ada jual lampu gak? Lampu buat ruang keluarga." dengan entengnya sang pembeli menambahkan kata 'engkoh' yang sejujurnya membuat Wei Liu sedikit jengkel.

Wong masih muda udah dipanggil engkoh.

"Ooo, ada. Mau berapa watt?" prioritas utama pedagang bagi Wei Liu ialah melayani pembeli dengan sopan dan senyuman. Maka mau tak mau, senyum tipis yang cukup dipaksakan ia ukir pada wajah ketika ia bertanya balik lampu seperti apa yang sang pembeli inginkan. Lengkap dengan vokal nada yang sopan. Asik.

"Paling terang?" sang pembeli bertanya kepada Wei Liu, sembari mengatur posisi kacamata dan melirik sana-sini guna mengamati tiap produk yang dijual oleh toko Wei Liu.

"Adanya 23 watt. Udah terang itu."

Sang pembeli mengangguk, "Oke, boleh deh. Yang bagus ada?"

"Ada, Sukasukaku* mau?"

Bukan anggukan tanda persetujuan yang pemuda _megane_ itu berikan, melainkan tautan kedua alis. Membuat wajah bak preman bagai naik pangkat ke bos preman. Intinya sih makin menyeramkan, "Ah, Sukasukaku ya.. udah pernah pakai saya. Kurang bagus ah."

Liu berpikir, pembeli ini rada kurang asem sih. Nada berbicara pemuda itu kesan meremehkan.

Ya dibalas _agak_ songong, "Masa? Saya pake bagus-bagus aja."

"Alaaah, promosi aja engkoh mah. Pemakai tidak bisa ditipu." pemuda berhelai coklat kehitaman ber _megane_ tersebut mengibas-ngibaskan kelima jemari, tanda ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Liu.

"Lalu yang mana? Mau yang Phelep*?" Liu mulai menawarkan produk lain, yang setaunya, produk Phelep ini populer. Pasti dia mau be—

"Phelep juga.. biasa ah. Saya pake cepet rusak."

Suek.

Mulailah mereka adu mulut. Namun tetap menjaga sopan santun. Asik.

"Ooo tidak. Phelep bagus punya loh. Situ aja kali yang ngarang."

"Tapi cius, saya pake kurang bagus."

"Saya pakai buat kamar saya terang kok. Phelep bagus punya."

"Saya pakai buat kamar mandi belum 2 bulan udah rusak."

"Phelep terjamin kualitasnya. Mas kali yang ngarang. Harganya aja sudah berbicara."

"Tapi saya sering pake. Saya buktinya sudah berbicara."

 _Krik krik._

Perasaan Wei Liu atau pemuda yang membeli lampu ini semakin songong?

Akibat Wei Liu mulai merasa lelah harus berdebat dengan pembeli ini disertai dengan lapar karena lama tak mengunyah JapanMie yang sempat ia santap, ia langsung _straight to the point,_ "Jadi mau beli apa gak nih?"

Yang ditanya bungkam sejenak.

Hingga 10 detik berlalu ia menjawab, "Nggak jadi deh."

Sang pembeli perlahan berbalik meninggalkan toko bangunan Wei Liu. Sedangkan Wei Liu sedikit mangap.

Liu yakin, JapanMie nya kini telah mengembang di atas kuah, akibat berdebat dengan pembeli itu.

.

.

 **2.**

"Ooo, iya, iya. Jadi yang ukuran sedeng aja ya."

Samar-samar, Wei Liu menangkap suara bariton yang terdengar tengah berkomunikasi jarak jauh dengan seseorang melalui telepon genggam. Dengan gesit, pupil menggerling berganti fokus dari koran menuju pemuda kekar bersurai merah gradasi hitam, disusul langkah kaki menuju kearah sang pembeli.

"Cari apa, mas?"

Yang ditanya melirik-lirik kanan kiri sebelum menjawab, "Mas, beli kabel."

"Oo, kabel. Yang ukuran?"

"2 x 1,5 aja. Beli lima meter ya."

Wei Liu mengangguk sebagai respon. Segera kaki jenjang melangkah menuju tumpukan kabel. Pupil oriental mengamati dengan teliti ukuran yang dimaksud. Tak lama, Wei Liu mendapatkan benda yang dicari. Ia pun mulai mengukur.

Sementara Wei Liu mengukur kabelnya, pembeli tersebut terkaget oleh getaran pada kantong celananya. Dering bunyi yang masuk menandakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah panggilan. Tak perlu ragu, sang pembeli pemilik surai merah gradasi hitam itu menggeser tombol warna hijau pada layar.

"Halo?"

Sementara sang pembeli menelpon, Wei Liu mulai menggunting kabel dengan ukuran sesuai yang diminta sang pembeli.

"Yaah—" dan karena Wei Liu menangkap kata 'Yahh' yang meluncur dari sang pembeli, firasat Wei Liu memburuk.

"Gimana kau ini, Kuroko. Telat kau ngomongnya. Apa? Takut kegedean? Mau yang kecilan?"

' _Hmm.. sudah kuduga..'_

Di situ, Wei Liu tepok jidat.

Ditangannya telah terdapat potongan kabel ukuran 2 x 1,5 dengan panjang 5 meter sesuai yang diinginkan pembeli alis cabang itu. Dan seenak jidat ia mau ganti.

' _Ooo, wa tak kasih maa.'_

"Mas. Bisa tuker gak? Kegedean kata—"

"Kagak bisa. Udah dipotong." Tak perlu Wei Liu mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata sang alis cabang. Ia sudah paham akhirnya begini.

Sang alis cabang paham ini merupakan kesalahannya, maka ia mulai mendiskusikannya kembali dengan seorang bernama 'Kuroko' ini.

"Kuroko, gak bisa. Gak apa kali ya?" Wei Liu dalam hati berdoa agar teman sang alis cabang yang tengah ditelpon menyetujuinya. Sedikit-sedikit, Wei Liu akan menangkap basah curi pandang yang sang pembeli alis cabang lakukan ke arahnya.

Tak mencapai 20 detik diskusi dilakukan, panggilan pun sang pembeli matikan. Wei Liu memperhatikan tatapan sang pembeli yang kini cukup gugup.

"Ya udah deh, mas. Jadi tiga meter aja kalau gi—"

"Kagak bisa. Udah dipotong. Totalnya 33 ribu."

Peduli amat Wei Liu dengan protes kecil yang sang alis cabang lontarkan mengenai 'Jatah steak Kuroko akan kupotong tiga perempat.'

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Sukasukaku: Shukaku**

 **Phelep: Phillip.**

 **.**

 **Halo semua, kichiroo kemba- #dor.**

 **Waaa maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba tertelan bumi ;;_;;**

 **Saya ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya juga pada teman-teman di grup WA.. maafkan saya.. apa kabar semuanya di grup? :'D #berisik**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang telah mau mampir membaca fic ini, hehe. Maafkan atas segala kekurangannya.. ^^"**

 **Bagi yang berkenan, ingin memberi kritik atau saran, jangan sungkan masukan ke kotak review xD**

 **Terima kasih!**

 **Sign,**

 **kichiroo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basket fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei. I only own the story.**

 **Warning: Multichap. Typo, pairing tidak difokuskan, fic ini hanya untuk hiburan belaka. Tak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atau menyesatkan. Di cerita ini seluruhnya menggunakan satuan rupiah :D Anggap saja seluruh sekolah termasuk Yosen dan Rakuzan terletak di Tokyo.. hehe. #dor. Di sini, toko bangunan Liu gabung dengan rumahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3.**

Akhir pekan memang adalah hari menyenangkan untuk bersantai. Namun sepertinya opini tersebut harus Liu tepis jauh- jauh. Pertama: karena sang _nci_ alias sang mama memberi titah kepada Liu untuk menyapu lantai toko yang berdebu, dilanjutkan dengan pel. Kedua: karena ia harus sedikit-sedikit menjaga adik-adiknya. (Jadi sebentar-bentar keluar toko, masuk lagi. Keluar toko, masuk lagi. Demi melihat apakah sang adik masuk keranjang cucian atau tak sengaja buka kompor.)

Dan ketiga. Karena ia kini sedang kritis uang kembalian di tokonya. Membuatnya frustasi. Tepatnya karena uang yang sang pembeli berikan kebanyakan _**gocap**_ dan _**cepe.**_

Seperti contoh kasus yang Wei Liu hadapi saat ini.

"Yahh, mas, ada uang kecil, gak? Sepuluh ribuan atau lima ribuan? Kuas ini harganya hanya sepuluh ribu kok."

" _Oh my God_ , maafkan dakuyang sedang ingin mengganti utang daku ke _baby honey_ Shun. Jadi saya juga butuh uang kecil."

"Ada kali mas. Coba dirogoh dulu kantongnya."

"Kantong saya tengah hampa sehampa isi hati saya, mas. Hanya lima puluh ribu itu yang tersisa. Begitu pula peluang diterimanya cinta saya yang masih fifty fifty oleh Shun _baby._ Mohon mas memahami perasaan saya." tangan kiri menyentuh dahi, yang kanan menyentuh tepat di dada. Mimik bagai aktor gagal tengah sang pembeli klimis ukir.

' _Halah, alay.'_

Wei Liu mendengus pasrah. Ingin mendesak, memastikan apakah ia memang tak meliki uang yang bernominal lebih kecil, pasti kena gombal gembel lagi.

Untuk hari ini, pembeli berturut-turut memberikan uang _gocap_ hanya untuk membayar barang yang harganya tak melebihi lima belas ribu ribu.

Gimana kagak kritis uang kembalian?!

Ya sudahlah. Diambilah kembalian empat puluh ribu untuk pembeli klimis aneh ini.

"Kembaliannya empat puluh ribu ya."

Pembeli klimis pun pergi. Hingga selang beberapa detik kemudian, datanglah lagi pembeli. Kali ini sang pembeli cukup flamboyan dengan tubuh tinggi. Helai demi helai rambut tersisir, disertai langkah berjalan yang nyaris mirip gadis feminim. Waria mungkin.

"Mas, beli selotip untuk kran dong. Yang warna putih itu."

"Ooo, iya. Satunya tiga ribu. Mau beli berapa?"

"Satu aja, mas."

Saat itu juga, Liu mengambil selotip yang dimaksud. Sementara pembeli flamboyan merogoh dompet, mencari lembaran uang untuk membayar.

Pada saat itu, Liu berdoa dalam hati. Semoga uang yang ia terima bukan lagi lima puluh ri—

"Ini mas, uangnya."

Krik.

' _KENAPA HARUS GOCAP LAGI?!'_ Liu frustasi. Lagi.

"Ada uang kecil gak, mas?" _'Cuma tiga ribu atuh, masa pakai uang segede ini?!'_

Pembeli tersebut menatap Liu datar, sebelum menunjukan isi dompetnya. Yang mengenaskan, isi dompet dihiasi lembaran warna merah dan biru semua.

Liu berjalan ke kotak uang. Mengambil empat puluh tujuh ribu dengan berlembar-lembar uang lima ribu dan dua ribu, juga uang lima ratus perak. Dihitung secara seksama, takut-takut jumlahnya kelebihan. Saking tidak ada kembalian.

"Kembaliannya empat puluh tujuh ribu ya."

Pemuda flamboyan itu tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi meninggalkan toko Liu, yang kini sedang mengoceh sendiri.

' _Holang kaya mah beda'_

Belum puas ia mengoceh, tiba-tiba mobil BMW parkir di depan tokonya. Ia refleks melotot.

Pintu mobil belakang terbuka. Pemuda yang kurang lebih setahun lebih muda dari Liu keluar dengan langkah tegap ala tuan muda. Ia memiliki rambut merah. Pupil beda warna menarik perhatian Liu. Tatapan dingin dan tajam, namun penuh kharisma.

Liu menganga di tempat. Sebagai rakyat jelata, sebenarnya lebih fokus ke arah mobil sang pemuda.

' _Holang kaya emang beda maa.'_

"Mas, saya mau beli colokan listrik satu. Yang bagus pokoknya."

Vokal suara cukup berat menyadarkan Liu dari sesi mangap, "O-oh! Colokan? Yang bagus ya?"

Liu yang cukup gagap pergi mengambil colokan listrik. Tak lama, ia kembali ke arah sang pemuda.

"Berapa harganya?" sang pemuda masih menatap Liu tajam.

"Sepuluh ribu."

Liu melihat pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Diikuti gestur merogoh dompet di kantong, kemudian memilih salah satu dari sepuluh lembaran di dalam dompetnya.

Saat sang merah menarik lembaran uang, Wei Liu benar-benar ingin meringis sambal berguling di lantai saat itu juga. Pembeli ini lebih parah karena uang yang diberikan adalah berupa lembaran warna merah.

Cepe, euy.

"Ehm.. maaf mas, ada uang yang kecilan? Lima ri—"

"Gak ada. Saya kaya, uang saya segitu semua."

Hening sejenak.

"Paling gak dua puluh ri—"

Liu bersumpah ia melihat cahaya yang terpantul oleh benda besi dari tangan sang pemuda. Yang mengerikan, ternyata itu gunting.

"Kamu mau adu mulut sama saya? Sudah saya bilang duit saya seratus ribu semua."

Di banding hidupnya berakhir tragis akibat gunting menancap di tubuh, Liu lebih memilih (terpaksa) pergi ke warung milik anak juragan nanas, Miyaji, untuk menukar receh.

.

.

.

 **4.**

 _Reality show_ "Bilang putus"* entah mengapa tengah menjadi acara favorit Wei Liu untuk mengisi kebosanan saat menunggu pelanggan. Kini ia sedang berkutat dengan televisi, tak lupa menyertakan raut wajah yang sungguh serius ketika ia melihat adegan sang target ditampar oleh klien pada episode hari ini.

Liu yang benar-benar telah terhanyut dalam puncak konflik acara tersebut tak menyadari adanya hawa keberadaan manusia di luar. Sebenarnya, samar-samar ia menangkap suara berat nan mistis memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan 'Engkoh, beli.' Namun apa daya, ia bahkan semakin tenggelam dalam keseruan program acara itu. (Tak lupa ia sempat tertawa ketika melihat adegan target ditampar untuk ketiga kalinya oleh klien)

Pembeli diluar kian merutuk dalam hati. Kantong plastik dengan gambar gadis _anime_ 2 dimensi yang _moe_ dan berkesan _loli_ menjadi objek pelampiasan sang pembeli yang semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sudah hawanya tipis, penjualnya asik sendiri.

"Engkoh, beli"

Tak digubris.

"Engkoh beli."

Masih dikacangin.

"Engkoh, tadi saya lihat ada maling berkulit gelap mengambil pipa besar diluar."

"HAH?!"

Akhirnya, pria hawa tipis ini di notis. (Di toko buku, bagian majalah dewasa sana, ada yang bersin.)

"Kamu serius? Pipa saya dimalingin? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang?!" Liu dengan raut wajah panik, menatap penuh keseriusan manik abu-abu hampa milik sang pembeli.

"Saya bohong kok. Engkoh dari tadi saya panggilin, situ budek sih"

Alhasil, Liu terbungkam. _'Kampret gua dibohongin'_

"Lagian situ sih yang kagak kelihatan." Liu membalas dengan nada yang lagi-lagi _cukup_ songong.

Hening sejenak.

.

.

Langsung saja, tak ingin berbasa-basi lebih panjang, Liu bertanya, "Cari apa?

"Beli gembok kecil."

"Yang kecil banget?"

"Iya, ukuran buat kunci koper."

Segera Liu berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang berukuran lebih kecil. Gembok dengan ukuran bervariasi berjejer rapi memenuhi lemari. Salah satu dus kecil Liu keluarkan untuk mengambil gembok yang diminta. Tak perlu berlama-lama, Liu segera berjalan kea rah sang pembeli.

"Yang begini?"

Tatapan hampa sang pembeli meneliti gembok tersebut, dari bahan, hingga besar kecilnya gembok sesuai yang ia inginkan. Namun, hanya empat detik terkikis, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kekecilan kayaknya. Yang gedean dikit."

Protes sang pembeli membuat Liu harus kembali mengambil ukuran gembok yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Yang ini?"

Kembali sang pembeli berpikir sejenak. Cukup lama waktu yang ia butuhkan, sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala lagi.

"Kegedean mas. Yang tadi deh."

' _Plin plan amat sih lu, muka triplek.'_ Liu berdecak kesal, yang untungnya pelan agar sang pembeli tak mendengar.

Liu mengambil lagi gembok yang kata sang pembeli bak hantu itu _kekecilan._

"Berapa satunya?"

"Sepuluh ribu."

Uang dua puluh ribu diterima Wei Liu, maka ia pun mengambil kembalian, "Nih, kembaliannya sepuluh ribu."

"Engkoh, kembaliannya yang bagusan dikit dong. Masa lusuh begini?"

' _Protes mulu lu, otaku terselubung.'_

Ketika Liu memberi kembalian sepuluh ribu yang lebih mulus, ia besorak girang dalam hati. Akhirnya, transaksi dengan _pemuda setengah tak kasat mata_ pun berakhir.

Namun, Liu yang hendak melanjutkan sesi menonton tiba-tiba tertahan ketika pembeli tersebut bertanya:

"Plastiknya mana?"

Krik.

.

.

' _Lah ilah, gembok untuk kunci koper kecil mas.. dikantongin ke celana juga bisa. Kenapa harus pakai plastik?! Dan kayaknya dia punya kantung plastik yang gambarnya gadis_ loli _deh, kenapa gak masukin situ aja?!'_

.

.

.

 **5.**

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari apes Liu.

"Iya iya _ssu.._ maaf ya.. jangan dorong-dorong.. semuanya dapat gantian foto denganku kok.."

Pasalnya siang ini panas. Matahari terlalu terik. Dan ia tak sudi menunggu sang pembeli yang notabenenya tampan itu hingga menyelesaikan sesi _selfie_ bersama _fans_ nya _._

"Aku duluan, hei kalian para perempuan jelek!"

"Kise- _kun!_ Ayoo foto lagi! Sembilan kali pose ya?"

"A-ahaa.. i-iya.."

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kise itu melirik Liu dengan tatapan yang berkata: _maafkan saya ya, sebentar lagi selesai._

Namun tatapan Liu hanya menyatakan sebaliknya: _usir fans mu sebelum aku yang mengusirmu._

Komunikasi lirikan mata di antara mereka membuat Kise mengangguk paham dan sempat merinding. Jujur saja, _fans_ nya ini memang bagai hama.

"Maaf ya, semuanya.. aku hari ini sedang sibuk. Ingin membeli barang.. nanti saja ya, kapan-kapan, o—"

"Ihhh! Kise- _kun!_ Kan sebentar saja! Ayolahh!"

"Habis ini masih giliranku loh!"

Kise yang bercucuran keringat melempar sinyal berupa tatapan SMS atau _save my soul_ ke arah _engkoh_ kita yang siap ngamuk kapan saja.

"Maaf, gadis-gadis. Bisakah kalian pergi dari toko ku? Mengganggu tetangga tau. Aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menunggu model kuning ini selesai berfoto dengan kalian."

Mereka yang diperintah menatap sinis bak kucing liar lepas kandang. Tetapi Liu menatap balik dengan tatapan bak naga khas keluarganya yang turun temurun. Hingga auranya bagai muncul dibelakang punggung Liu. Silahkan dibayangkan.

Dan mereka pun pergi. Menyisakan Kise seorang.

"Haah.. syukurlah.. terima kasih banyak ya—"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin beli."

"Aaa.. aku ingin beli cat.. yang untuk besi, merek unicorn terbang* warna coklat tua. Yang ukuran kecil saja ya."

Langsung Liu mengambil cat yang dimaksud. Mencarinya di tumpukan cat-cat tembok, membuat Liu harus mengeluarkan satu persatu cat tembok yang menghalangi _jalan keluar_ cat Unicorn terbang itu.

Kise, sang model pirang langsung memfokuskan pandangan pada salah satu cat tembok, "Oh iya, cat tembok berapa harganya ya?"

Sembari tangan Liu mencari, mengaduk-aduk, dan bereksplorasi, ia menjawab, "Untuk merek Apian*, yang 5 kilo sembilan puluh lima ribu." Ah. Akhirnya ia temukan. Ia pun berjalan menuju sang pirang, dan diberikannya cat coklat tua. Transaksi terselesaikan dengan cepat, mengetahui Kise memberi uang yang pas.

"Oh iya, _pylox_ ada jual?" ternyata Kise tak langsung saja meninggalkan toko Liu. Masih _kepo_ dengan barang-barang yang mungkin suatu saat akan dia beli. Mungkin.

"Ada, harganya ada yang—"

"Ah! Kalau palu harganya berapa ya?"

Liu cukup terkaget. Akibat Kise menyela pembicaraan Liu yang belum terselesaikan. Namun tetap ia menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Palu ada yang dua puluh ribu, ada yang tiga puluh—"

"Stopkontak yang tiga lubang berapa?"

Baiklah, Liu mulai sedikit jengkel dengan etika sang model yang seenak dengkul menjerat lidah orang.

"Stopkontak tiga lubang lima belas ribu. Ada juga yang langsung jadi sama kabel—"

"Ooo waa! Nanti deh kalau saya balik ke sini beli yang stopkontak itu! Oh iya, fiber gelombang itu untuk atap bisa kan? Harganya berapa?"

' _Sabar.. sabar..'_ "Tergantung ukuran panjang fibernya. Ada yang seratus—"

"Sip, kalau lampu buat tidur ada jual? Yang bentuknya unyu-unyu itu. Kalau di nyalain ada warnanya!"

' _Suek lu, kuning.'_ "Saya belom punya _stock_ di sini. Adanya lampu biasa yang—"

"Kabel kalau tidak salah ada jual kan? Teman saya yang alisnya cabang pernah beli. Tapi dia pelit tidak mau beri tau harganya. Kira-kira satu meter berapa harganya?"

Liu pusing. Tolong, pembeli satu ini bawel dan hiperaktif kelewatan. Ditambah lagi, setiap kata belum sempat ia selesaikan tapi sudah dipotong terus. Membuat dirinya nyaris mengambil martil untuk di tes kekuatannya di atas kepala kuning Kise.

Cukup. Ia tak mau lagi berbasa basi, "Terima kasih sudah membeli dan sampai jumpa." dilanjutkan dengan ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Kise yang cengo di tempat (dan masih tak sadar kalau dia diusir).

Entah mengapa Liu memiliki semacam dendam kesumat kepada si model. Pikiran tengah terisi penuh dengan rencana ingin mem _blackmail_ sang model naik daun itu.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Bilang putus: Katakan putus. Sudah pada tau sepertinya, haha.**

 **Unicorn terbang: Kuda terbang. Salah satu merek cat kayu atau besi. Untuk prakarya juga boleh.**

 **Apian: Avian. Salah satu merek cat tembok.**

 **AIYAAHHH halo, kichiroo hadir.**

 **Wuaah maaf baru bisa saya lanjutkan dan updatee, maaf sudah lama menunggu lanjutan inii ;;_;; Semoga para pembaca menyukai chapter ini. Apakah tertebak siapa saja orang-orang edan yang membeli di toko koko Wei Liu pada chapter ini? #dor**

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fic TB koko Liu ini! Apalagi sampai sempat mereview waaah.**

 **Senang sekali membaca review para pembaca sekaliann xD (yang jujur, saya ikutan ngakak #lah)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apostrophee:** Wahaa masih ingat dong xD /dor. Saya ngetik dia yang jualan TB gini juga rasaya senang~ Silahkan ini lanjutannya, maaf lama update.. Semoga suka chapter ini yaa, Phee-san! Terima kasih!

 **Aria Ren:** Yeee ^^ /ngapa lu. Itu sebenarnya Hyuuga, bukan Ima-kun. Saya pengen bikin deskripsi Hyuuga sekeliatan (?) mungkin, tapi tampaknya saya gagal… (pundung). Yosh silahkan chapter 2 nya! Wakakak engkoh-engkoh, jadi ikut ngakak. Terima kasih ya!

 **Kurotori Rei:** Wahaha semuanya juga ngenes xD /jahat. Yang pertama sebenarnya Hyuuga, hehe. Sama-sama pakai kacamata sih xD Semoga suka chapter 2 nyaa! Terima kasih!

 **Kiriko Saki:** Ahahaa dat sayang xD /heh. Iya, lawak sekalian saya bikin ngenes abang Liu ^^ /dor. Betul! Yang pertama Hyuuga~ Iya nih Hyuuga, mungkin dia ingin beli bohlam untuk salonnya :D /bukan. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review!

 **Victoria Yuuki:** Wakakak ternyata Liu pernah jadi satpam! xD /lebay mode. Halo Yuuki-san, salam kenal juga! Wahaa makasih banyak, senang bisa menghibur Yuuki-san ^^ iya tuh, ngeselin! Tabok bareng yuk- /lu yg bkin pea. Bahaha untung aja mas Taiga gak ngamuk ohohoho /puk puk mas Taiga. Terima kasih juga! Yoshh salam kenal, Yuuki-san! Ayo highfive~ (mau lu)

 **hiki0717:** Wakaka yuk kita tabok bareng ^^)/ /dibuang. Sebenarnya yang pertama itu bang Hyuuga, hehe, maaf bila deskripsinya kurang keliatan kalau itu Hyuuga ;;_;; Terima kasih banyakk! Senang bisa membuat Hiki-san terhibur dengan fic abal saya.. Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih! :D ayo highfive~ (udeh)

 **kepitinggbesi:** Halo, kepitingbesi-san! Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya yang abal ini :D ( **Wei Liu: korden bamboo? Yang bisa lipat itu?! Ooo wa ada jual maa! Ayo ayo mampir di toko wa! Tak kasih diskon /dijewer emak Liu) (** Lok jadi gak nyambung, maafkan saya, kepitingbesi-san). Wakaka iya ngeselin amat xD (lu yang bkin, nak) yang pembeli 1 itu sebenarnya Hyuuga, maaf bila deskripsi saya kurang mendukung kalau itu Hyuuga ;;_;; Mereka membeli kabel sepertinya untuk.. untuk.. /dianya gak tau, wkwk. Kuroko nih ngeselin, jadi mas Taiga deh yang kena, ohohoh ^^

Oke Oke! xD saya akan perbaiki nanti! Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya, Terima kasihh! ^^)/ Sipp, semoga kepitinggbesi-san suka chapter 2 nya!

 **Lunar Sch:** HALOO LUNAR-CHAN /CAPS LU PRET. Waduuhh Lunar-chann, koko Liu nya udah terbang nihh /dor. JIAKAKAK TOLONG LUNAR-CHAN SAYA NGAKAK ( **Wei Liu: Tenang, Lunar-san, buat kamu, saya rela kasih diskon- /seketika Wei Liu dijewer emaknya)** Yee senang mendengar kabar Lunar-san baik xD saya juga /terus. Terima kasih banyak, Lunar-sann! Semoga suka chapter 2 nya!

 **jesper.s:** Silahkan, ini lanjutannya, Jesper-san! Semoga suka chapter 2 ini! Terima kasih banyak! ^^

 **mayuzumisei:** Wakakak sip, silahkan, ini lanjutannya! Semoga mayuzumisei-san menikmati chapter 2 ini! Terima kasih! ^^

 **Tara Hoshiko:** AAHAHAHA dat pinggang terbang xD halo Tara-san! Wakakak senang sekali bila Tara-san terhibur dengan fic koko Liu ini, wkwkwk. Sipp, silahkan, ini chapter 2 nya! Semoga chapter ini menghibur ya! Terima kasih! (Saya juga author kampret :^) /dor.

 **Kayuyu:** Ayoo ayoo, kita membayangkan kalau penjualnya itu Liu :^) /dibuang. Wakakak, saya juga ada yang jual listrik (agak jauh dari tempat saya), tapi dia agak galak xD /jangan curhat. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan review!

 **BlueBubbleBoom:** Iyaa, Blue-san xD (maaf saya panggilnya begini..) sebenarnya yang pertama itu Hyuuga, wakakak. Waa maaf sudah bikin baper.. Saya juga pake Philip, emg bagus~ katanya tahan 15 tahun :D /bukan. Jiakakak iya, abang Liu dan Kagami sabar dua-duanya, wkwk. AHAHA saya kok ngakak ya?! Plus celana pendeknya yang garis –garis xD /dibuang. Terima kasih banyak, Blue-san!

 **Raja Alay II:** Wkwkwk ya ampunn, senang sekali fic ini bisa menghibur Raja Alay-san xD Dan juga Wei Liu yang sabarnya harus pakai banget, wkwkwk. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review! Semoga suka dengan chapter ini!

.

.

 **Rencananya, kisah ini saya perkirakan akan selesai hingga 3 atau 4 chapter saja. Memang sengaja tidak saya buat panjang. Semoga tidak mengganggu kenyamanan para pembaca #le bungkuk**

 **Mari bersama kita ikut mentabahkan koko ganteng ini dalam menghadapi para pelanggan! Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Salam,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
